


The Revolutionary Army of the East

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, Revolutionary Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Prospective Revolutionary Luffy meets Belo Betty.





	The Revolutionary Army of the East

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[RAE]**

**The Revolutionary Army of the East**

**[RAE]**

Having been inspired by the stories of the Revolutionary Army to oppose the World Government, Monkey D. Luffy decided to leave Dawn Island at the age of sixteen and find his way to the Revolutionaries to become one himself. After a struggling journey over the East Blue Sea, Luffy finally made contact with the Commander of the Army's East Blue forces, Belo Betty.

While an attractive woman, Betty, however, was a master at the art of trash talking a person as she showed to Luffy in their first meeting on a remote island as many of her subordinates watched.

"And why should I, or any self-respecting Revolutionary for that matter, allow a piece of weak garbage like you in our Army?" Betty spat outright after Luffy told her he wanted to join. Seeing the teenager not immediately go on the offensive or defensive, she went on to say. "The Revolutionary Army exists, inspires, and fights for noble causes. What does a brat like you know about protecting others when you can't even defend yourself from a real enemy? You should give up while you still have a chance."

It was then that Luffy finally said. "I'm not the kind to give up! I'll get stronger from here on out, so I can takedown the strongest! Even if you don't approve of me, I'll go against the Government, no matter what! I'll never forgive them for the wrongs they did to my brother, my home, or anyone else!"

Slamming the hilt of her flagpole into the ground and taking off her sunglasses, Betty looked Luffy seriously in the eyes as he did her before she smiled and kissed him on the lips much to his surprise. Seeing Luffy's shocked reaction, Betty laughed a bit before saying. "Vengeance isn't exactly justice, but we can and will help you through that, Luffy. We don't look away brats that dare to be strong!"

Grinning widely, Luffy saluted as he said. "You got it, Commander!"

**[RAE]**

**I had some ideas to pair up Luffy with the Yakuza boss Cho, Princess Komane, and Hancock's sisters, but then I thought about the two former ladies' minor status and I rethought how the last two would've worked, so you know how that goes. Plus, it saves time and effort.**

**Speaking of plans, though, as much as I want to read and/or write stories that have the Straw Hats as full time members of Germa 66 in one and the Revolutionary Army in another, I finally decided that just two stories of Marine and Pirate Straw Hats respectively written by me will be more cost effective, especially in light of the two factions' secondary roles compared to the Pirates and Marines. I'm keeping the name "Freedom's Champion" for the Straw Hat Pirate story, though.**


End file.
